


An Emerald Hunter

by KainVixenheim



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Human tech is catching up to Fairy tech, Verde!Artemis, Verde's being mean to Holly, thats about it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KainVixenheim/pseuds/KainVixenheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verde has spent the Majority of his life trying to cover up his past. But one video call has placed him in contact with it again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Emerald Hunter

Verde frowned as he recognised the number that flashed upon the main monitor in his laboratory. He didn't want anything to do with them anymore. Could they not realise that? Nonetheless, he was not going to run away from them. He may not see the point in needless bravery, in foolishness, but that did not make him a coward. 

He accepted the call. 

"Verde speaking." He drawled. "Why exactly are you calling me Major Holly Short of Section Eight?"

The Elf on the screen swallowed. "Verde please-"

"No." The Lightning Arcobaleno snapped. "I have no wish to hold any contact with your people." 

"Please Verde." The Major begged. "Just this once. I promise we won't contact you again. Please Verde."

Verde remained silent, giving the Elf no reason to believe that he was even listening to her speak. 

The Major took a deep, albeit shaky breath. "Verde, we need your help. Please. Just listen to us." She bit her lip. "You don't have to do what we want." She tried, though it seemed to hurt her to have to suggest such a thing. "I'm begging you. Please. Just hear us out."

Still Verde did not respond to her. He actually turned his back to her fully to pay more attention to another of his experiments. 

Upon the screen, the Major's entire body slumped, seemingly defeated by Verde's uncaring attitude. 

"As I'm sure you know Mud Man technology is advancing at an ever increasing rate, even if only due to your own influence upon it." She said blankly, the miserable expression on her face undetectable in her tone. "Despite the jumps that we make in our own development of technology, we're starting to fall behind. Mud Men are catching up to us, no matter what we do." She sighed sadly. "Please Verde, we need your help in stalling the Mud Men, we don't want to be discovered."

Verde snorted, finally turning to her and speaking. "I am a scientist Major Holly Short." He told her, a snarl twisting his lips as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "I will never act against the improvement of our understanding. It goes against all of my principles."

The Major closed her eyes sadly. "Even if you just make it so they can't find us." She whispered despairingly. "We just need time Verde."

Verde scowled. "No, my mind is made up. I refuse to work with The People."

A single tear escaped from the corner of the Major's eye. "Please Verde. Please, we need your help. We can't do this on our own. If we attempt sabotage on our own then they might be able to link it back to us. Verde?" She stopped, seeing that Verde had stopped listening to her once again. Her face twisting into a look of anguish. 

"Stop it!" She yelled, her misery transforming partially to anger. "Stop pretending you don't care! Stop acting like this. Stop pretending to be this Verde person! You're better than this Artemis!"

"Good bye Major. Please do not attempt to contact me again." Verde spoke blandly, ignoring her outburst of emotion as he pressed a button on the keyboard, ending the video call. 

 

Artemis growled as soon as there was no one other than Keiman to hear him do so. His tiny fists clenched at his sides. Couldn't they just leave him alone? At least his family had picked up on the fact that wanted nothing to do with their ever so marvellous 'legal enterprises'. 

The People did at least seem to realise that he was perfectly happy breaking the law, and didn’t really seem to care so long as he did not go against their own. Under normal circumstances he would not have cared whether or not he kept up contact with them, but he was involved in the Mafia now. These were the absolute worst humans for The People to be discovered by. The Mafia would use Fairies as test subjects and submit them to animal like conditions. They wouldn’t care about their wellbeing. Couldn’t those ignoramuses tell that he was trying to protect them by distancing himself?

His eyes wandered up to the main monitor, fixing themselves at the spot where Holly had slumped. His heart clenched. Artemis let out a sigh.

He reached out and grabbed the keyboard. Starting to furiously type away. It would not be too hard to create the programme itself, it would be much more difficult to make it undetectable to even future technology. But he was known as the reincarnation of Leonardo Da Vinci in the Mafia world. He was the best of the best. One of the Arcobaleno. He could do this.

At his feet, Keiman coiled his tail around one of his legs and let out a sound remarkably similar to a cat’s purr.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give Kudos and Review  
> ^^


End file.
